


Burn You Slow

by synergenic (Losseflame)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 17ish, 18ish, M/M, filthy fuckin porn, they're older in this, this was supposed to be a fill for fluffy feel good porn request lol oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Armin," Eren says, flexes his hands on Armin's hips. "What. Do you. <i>Want</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn You Slow

"Oh, oh _God_ , Eren," Armin gasps, and Eren feels the sound deep in his gut as he rolls his hips against the mattress, suckles on the head of Armin's cock and catches the foreskin around the tip of one of his fingers, tugging just enough to make Armin _moan_.

He licks over and into the slit, pressing at it curiously with the tip of his tongue as it drools precome, as Armin bucks and sobs, loud and greedy for it, pawing at Eren's shoulders. He pulls back with a slurp that makes Armin shudder, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't," Armin shivers, tosses his head from side to side, "I don't _know, Eren_." His voice trails off into a whine. 

"Armin," Eren says, flexes his hands on Armin's hips. "What. Do you. _Want_?"

Shyly, very shyly, Armin lifts his thighs, pressing them together and Eren grins, sharp, as he spits onto his palm and slicks his cock, holds Armin's knees and kisses one of them and slides into the hot space made between Armin's thighs, his cock catching on Armin's balls and slicksliding against Armin's dick.

"You're really fuckin' hot like this, Armin," Eren bites, watches how Armin shakes his head and grips his chin, forces Armin to look at him. "Shut the fuck up, you are."

He thrusts, reaching one hand around the grip their cocks, fingers working over the sticky heads. "God, I - part of it's for you, you know," he babbles, the heat spooling down his spine loosening his tongue, making him more honest than he should be in this world, "I want it so you can see the ocean, Armin, and the deserts and the mountains that aren't in these fucking soupbowls -"

"Ah," Armin interrupts him, little sound catching in his throat like it always does when he's about to come. "Ah, ah, _Eren_ -"

"I love you so much," Eren _moans_ , ignores how Armin keens like Eren's _punched_ him. "So fucking much, all I want is to make you safe, make the world safe for you -"

"Shut up, stop talking, just -"

"Fuck _you_ , fuck, hate how you hate yourself, I just wanna -" Eren's thoughts are blurring with the heat, and he hooks Armin's legs over his shoulders, presses down and close and kisses Armin quiet. 

"Eren, Eren, I -" Armin's mouth falls open, breath coming in short, loud gasps.

"Yeah, fuckin'...come for me, babe, just _let go_ , I wanna see you come, c’mon," Eren slurs, hips jerking desperately, hands slick and loud as they work over his and Armin's cocks. Armin seizes, back arching and eyes falling open and unfocused, mouth opening in a perfect 'o' Eren jams his mouth over when he comes, hot on Armin's belly. 

He heaves out a breath, slumping and making sure not to crush Armin as he does. Sucking in air, he draws his fingers through the come on Armin's stomach, rubbing it in.

"Kinky," Armin sighs.

Eren pauses, head tipped to the side, considering. "A bit, yeah," he agrees, flattening his hand in it and spreading it, streaky, up to Armin's chest. "It's a good look for you."

Armin hums, already falling alseep, and Eren grins. "I wanna come on your face next time." 

He expects Armin to blush, maybe, stutter, but without missing a beat, Armin replies. "Fine, but then we have a threesome where I watch you get fucked."

Eren - Eren sort of pauses. Thinks that one through.

"Okay," he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe Eren's a kinky schmoop in bed


End file.
